


I Just Really Wished You'd Take Me Out

by IggyPan_1324



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, I swear I love Erwin and Mike I just needed to make them piss Levi off sorry!, I think it's rushed I'm so sorry orz, I tried making it into a "five times plus one" thing but I was too excited to post it, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IggyPan_1324/pseuds/IggyPan_1324
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi thinks he goes out on too many dates trying to find someone he'll really like. He also thinks he just got lucky after a bad date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Really Wished You'd Take Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh I'm really nervous for this thing because this is the first Riren fic I've ever written and also bc I'm not really good at writing. I was just eating at this really cute restaurant when this idea popped up on my mind. I'm not really creative with the name of the shop and I think it's kinda rushed but, I just really wanted to write. I'm also sorry for my mistakes. I'm kinda sleepy and I just typed this up on my phone. I'd love to do a sequel to this too. Well, I'll shut up now. Enjoy!

Eren was cleaning up a table when the most gorgeous man he has ever laid his eyes on entered the restaurant. He almost dropped the plate he was holding because he was too busy gawking at the man. He walked to the man to lead him to a table when another handsome man entered, talking to the gorgeous shorty (yes, that's what Eren was going to call him in his head because he didn't know his name, yet.)

"Welcome to Wall Maria. A table for two?" Eren asked when he reached them, feeling nervous because he's in front of two very, _very_ attractive guys and he's sure he looked like he went through hell and back even though it's only afternoon. He mentally panicked as blue and steel grey eyes settled on him and the taller man nodded at him. He smiled (he hopes it doesn't look like a grimace because he's really _really_ fucking nervous, damn it.) When the two has settled down on the table, Marco decided to take over and be their waiter instead. Even though he wanted to stay by the gorgeous shorty's side longer, he felt thankful because he might do something really stupid. Like, ask the man out when he's in the middle of ordering. He smiled at Marco and decided that yes, his suspicions are correct, Marco really is an angel.

Eren has long since then finished cleaning the table from a while ago and now he is in the kitchen, taking a break with Armin. He sighed for the umpteenth time and stared at the door that leads to the restaurant with a blank look. He had been keeping eyes on gorgeous shorty and it looks like the two attractive men were on a date, judging by how eyebrows was looking at the man of his dreams like he wants to eat him up. He sighed, again, dejectedly and Armin just really wants to know why because Eren hasn't talked to him for the past 15 minutes, just sighing and looking miserable without even eating his food. "Um.. Is everything okay?" Armin ask, glancing at his friend worriedly. Eren turned to Armin and looked like he was about to cry. "Alright? Nooooo. It's not alright. I thought I had some chance with him but no, he was actually out on a date with a very _handsome_ man." Eren rubbed his forehead on Armin's shoulder, whining like a wounded dog. Armin didn't really know what was going on so he made Eren explain. "Well you see, when I was cleaning up a table looking all greasy and ugly as fuck, this man, this _man_ that is literally perfect and gorgeous and pretty and _ugh_ , walked inside looking so damn fine but it turns out he's on a date with a really damn fine man as well. You see those two?" Eren pointed at the window. "The tall eyebrows guy and gorgeous shorty? It's them. Mr. Hot Shorty over there has got me wrapped around his little finger and he doesn't even know me. What do I do Armin? Please help me." The last words of Eren's long story were muffled because he drag his face down Armin's chest. Armin blushed and pushed Eren back and thought about what he just heard. "Hmm.. Based on what you told me, I think you shouldn't ask him out. For now, I guess. He might be taken already. Maybe they're on a date because they're boyfriends already. You have to make sure before saying something to him." Eren nodded and that ended their conversation.

When Armin and Eren went back inside, eyebrows and shorty were eating dessert already. He sighed and asked Marco if he knows their names. "Hmm.. I heard the taller man call the other Levi but that's that." Marco smiled before leaving and Eren smiled too because atleast he has his name.

When Levi asked for the bill, Marco was busy with some other customers so Eren had no choice but do it. He walked out of the kitchen and was confused as to why Levi looked very pissed off and his date was gone. He reached him quickly and placed the bill on the table wondering why Levi looks so mad. Because he barely have a brain-to-mouth filter, he ended up blurting his question. Levi looked up at him just as he picked up the bill, looking at Eren with raised eyebrows. Eren blushed and flailed, sputtering out an excuse. "I-I'm really sorry! It's just, I thought you were having a good time, because you were smiling and all, but now you're frowni-" Eren stopped babbling as he heard Levi chuckling lowly. "It's fine brat. But if you really want to know..." Levi glanced at his name tag. "..Eren, well I'll tell you." Eren flushed red again and felt blood rush down to his groin. Fuck, his name sounds so good coming out of those lips. He focused back on Levi, not wanting to pop a damn boner. "It was all going well but the bastard had a call and ditched me." "O-oh, I see. Is he your boyfriend?" Levi smirked and sat up straighter. "Why do you want to know? Are you interested?" Eren squeaked. "N-no! Well, I-I hope you have a good day!" Eren picked up the bill and Levi's money before bowing too hard and almost smacking his face on the table. He rushed to the counter and missed the amused but fond smile Levi had on his face.

It had been weeks since then and Eren thought that even if Levi walked in with another date, it's fine as long as he gets to see him again. He was leaning on the counter looking really bored when someone smacked his head. "What the fuck?!" He exclaimed and whipped his head and turned to the asshole who hit him. Jean smirked and ruffled his hair. "You busy daydreaming about that man again, dumbass?" Eren got annoyed just by seeing Jean's face and yelled back his response. "Who're you calling a dumbass?! And it's none of your business, horseface!" "What'd you call me?!" "Don't fucking call people names if you don't want the same thing happening to you!" Jean was about to retort when a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned to the person and saw Marco, a sweet smile on his face. He blushed immediately. "O-oh. Marco. Hi." Marco giggled and shook his head. "Stop fighting already you two. Customers are going to come in soon." Jean nodded eagerly and glared at Eren one last time before leaving. Marco gave him one last smile before trailing after Jean. Eren sighed and leaned against the counter again. He really wished he had the guts to ask Levi his number or his name (you know, to make him less creepy) when he last talked to him because it looked like it's impossible to see him again. Just as he thought that, two people entered and his eyes widened as he saw Levi and this time with a different man. The man was still taller than him, with dirty blonde hair parted in the middle, a mustache and a beard. Because Armin told their other friends, who happen to work there as well, they all pointedly avoided the two. Eren glared daggers at Armin before walking towards Levi and his date to assist them. Everyone was trying really hard to stifle their laughter.

Because this time Eren was the one who served them, he was able to see the whole date. It looked like it was a fail, because in the end Levi looked pissed as well. Eren walked to him and nervously asked him if everything was alright. Levi sighed and told Eren that his friend said that he and this man could work but Levi thought he was pretty creepy. He kept sniffing every single thing and even sniffed Levi when they were still in the car. Eren nodded in understanding and didn't say anything else as he took the bill and the money again, relieved that Levi is still very single.

Levi stepped into his car and drove to Hanji's house, recalling what happened that day. He has told Hanji about Eren before and what he thinks of him. Eren was really cute and Levi enjoyed making him flustered. Hanji told him to ask him out but he was still unsure about it so in order to observe Eren more, he agreed on a date with Hanji's friend. He parked in front of Hanji's house before stepping out of his car and walking to the porch. He rang the doorbell and after a few seconds the door swung open. "LEVI!" Hanji squealed and dragged Levi inside, sitting him down on the living room and proceeded to sit down beside him. "So? How is it?!" Hanji literally bounced up and down on her seat and Levi glared daggers at her to try and get her to stop. She didn't. "That's why I'm actually here. I didn't make a lot of progress so I'm here to ask for your help and go on a fake date with me tomorrow." Hanji nodded her head so hard Levi thought it might detach from her body. "Sure! Sure! You must like him a lot to go this far for him." Levi blushed and turned his head to hide it. "Tch. He's just really cute and happens to worry a lot about me." Hanji squealed so loud again then grabbed both of Levi's hands and looked at him with eyes full of determination. "I'll help you get that booty."

The next day, Levi was nervous and he thinks it's partly because of the fact that he's finally going to ask Eren out. Actually, it's all because of that but he's never going to tell anyone that. The plan today was go on a fake date with Hanji to "observe" (more like, talk about Eren's this and that). After that, when he's sure that Eren is atleast interested in him, he's finally, _finally_ going to ask him out. He settled on wearing a baby blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black skinny jeans and a pair of dress shoes. He looked at himself at the mirror one last time before grabbing his phone, keys, and wallet before going on his way to pick Hanji up.

When they arrived, Levi was disappointed to know that Eren was not there because he only works on weekdays. Levi and Hanji were about to leave when a blonde boy with blue eyes walked up to them. "Hi, I'm Armin and I'm Eren's bestfriend." The boy said. "I don't know if you're here for Eren but, he really likes you and he's out grocery shopping right now." Levi thanked Armin and told Hanji he'd go find Eren. Hanji nodded and said "go get 'im, tiger" before high-fiving a slightly reluctant Armin.

Because the restaurant was in a mall, he only took a walk to the supermarket and tried to find Eren. Because of his short height, it was hard but thankfully the odds were in his favor. There weren't a lot of people around, making him spot Eren easier. Eren saw him and walked over, looking at him with wide eyes, not believing that Levi was there. Levi looked up at Eren and crossed his arms. "Are you just going to stand there and stare at me or what?" That snapped Eren out of his trance and blurted out the first thought that crossed his mind. "Sorry, it's just, oh my God, you look really good." Eren covered his mouth and blushed, wanting to slam his head into the nearest wall. Levi tched and muttered "fucking brat" before placing his hands on Eren shoulders and pulling him down on a kiss. Eren tensed up for a second but relaxed immediately, wrapping his arm that didn't hold the shopping basket around Levi's waist. They made out in an aisle in the supermarket for minutes before Levi pulled away. _Fuck, Eren looks good with his lips slightly bruised from kissing, hair tousled and face flushed_ , Levi thought. Eren stared at him for a few moments before taking his hand and saying "Do you wanna go out with me?" then pecking his lips again. "I thought you'd never asked."

They ended up having their first date grocery shopping while being sickly sweet.


End file.
